cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atropos
Atropos '''is one of the three Greek Goddesses of Fate. '''Background Atropos was the oldest of the Three Fates, and was known as "the Inflexible One," or "inevitable" It was Atropos who chose the mechanism of death and ended the life of mortals by cutting their thread with her "abhorred shears". She worked along with her two sisters, Clotho, who spun the thread, and Lachesis, who measured the length. Atropos has been featured in several stories such as Atalanta and Achilles. Her origin, along with her sisters is uncertain, although some called them the daughters of the night. It is clear, however, that at a certain period they ceased to be only concerned with death and also became those powers who decided what may happen to individuals. Although Zeus was the chief Greek god, he was still subject to the decisions of the Fates, and thus the executor of destiny, rather than its source. According to Hesiod's Theogony, Atropos and her sisters; Clotho and Lachesis were the daughters of Erebus and Nyx. Appearance Atropos appears as a young blonde woman. Her hair is long and well groomed, usually kept in a ponytail. She is seen wearing a toga and holding a pair of scissors and the Thread of Life. Known Powers and Abilities Atropos is a extremely powerful goddess, she is the one who chooses how a person will die. She is so powerful that even Zeus cannot challenge her. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- As a goddess, Atropos is immensely stronger than all other beings. Due to her age and power level, she is more powerful than all of the Olympians and Titans, and even some of the Protogenoi. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Atropos cannot tire under any circumstance. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- Atropos' senses are so attuned, she can detect even the smallest atom. This earned her the title the "Inflexible One" as she needed to know every last detail. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Being a member of the first generation of Greek gods, her exact age is unknown, Atropos is millions, or even billions of years old, and retains the appearance of a young woman. * Nigh Invulnerability '- Being a goddess, Atropos is not susceptible to any form of death or trauma. * 'Nigh Indestructibility '- No earthly weapon can cause Atropos any harm or damage. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '- Atropos can heal herself rapidly in a short period of time. * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']]' '- As a goddess of fate, it is understood she possesses omnipotent power over this area as she was able to manipulate anything necessary and bend reality so it can lead to the person's death. * [[Chronokinesis|'Chronokinesis']]' '- Atropos is able to freeze and control time to move objects that create chain-reaction effects. These chain reactions result in her targets' deaths. * [[Foresight|'Foresight']]' '- Atropos is able to see into the future to create chain-reaction effects through the surrounding of her victims, ending in certain death. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Atropos is able to disappear and reappear in a completely different place in the blink of an eye. She can travel through space and time. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- Atropos can see and sense things that are naturally invisible. She is able to perceive the underworld, which she visits. * [[Soul Manipulation|'Soul Manipulation']]' '- It is understood Atropos has supreme power over souls as she is the one who determines how a mortal will die. Weaknesses * 'Other Deities '- Her parents, Erebus and Nyx, as well as Gaia and Khaos can overpower her. * 'Divine Weaponry '- A weapon of a god can harm Atropos. Category:Deities Category:Greek Deities